


Tooth Gap.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, They get a baby, jake makes a wish on a shooting star at 11:11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP watching the stars. B closes their eyes after seeing a shooting star and A wonders what they asked for. Seconds later a cute baby (or as much as you want) appears in A’s arms in a shiny poof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Gap.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble, AU DirkJake, with a baby. Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing.

Dirk had taken Jake out that crazy night. It was Dirk's fault completely to Jake, even thought Jake was the one to set the taking turns with taking each other out. Dirk had chosen the middle of nowhere in the woods, to a clearing and had set up a picnic. It was around 11, and Jake had laid his head on Dirk's crissed-crossed legs. They enjoyed moments like these, quiet, loving. Jake shut his eyes for a moment.  
"What are you doing?" Dirk asked after Jake started mumbling.  
"I'm wishing." Jake said clearly, Dirk taking that into consideration, wondered what exactly he wished for.  
He found out not even a few seconds later. It was a baby. A baby that was adorable, perfect mix between Dirk and Jake. Thin, sharp check bones and a slightly rounded chin. A light tan, long fingers, lips as full as the full moon they were watching tonight, and a gap in between his two front teeth. Eyes mainly green with an amber ring around the iris. Brown hair, and the baby appeared to be 3 months old. Dirk and Jake were blinded by the light, and luckily Dirk's arms were crossed in order to catch the baby.  
"A baby, really?"


End file.
